1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding assembly of a table tennis table, and more particularly to the folding assembly of a table tennis table that uses a buckle mechanism to quickly fold a tabletop and inner and outer support stands in an upright position to facilitate the packaging, transportation, storage and moving of the table tennis table.
2. Description of the Related Art
As we know, table tennis is a sport requiring an appropriate activity space, and the table itself occupies a certain volume, and users have to reserve a relatively large space for putting and using the table, and thus the design of a foldable table can reduce the space for storage and become an import basic design condition of the table tennis table.
At present, almost all table tennis tables come with the aforementioned design for folding the support stands to achieve the effect of reducing volume, and some conventional table tennis tables provide a direct, simple and easy way of disassembly the table easily, but the design of the folding mechanism of these conventional products always bring disappointments to users, since these tables are not secured and may be loosened easily. In some cases, these tables are not durable and even worse cannot be used anymore. Obviously, the conventional table tennis tables require further improvements.